boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Norris' relationships
The relationships of Luke Norris. |-| Family = Biological parents Luke never knew his biological mother, Hailey Norris, but he claimed she was “the best”. Luke has never mentioned his father, Alex Norris, before except when Charles asked him what his name was, simply out of curiosity. Debbie Norris Luke seems to have a good relationship with his stepmother, Debbie Norris, as he trusts her judgment and claims she always has his best interest in mind, even when she “isn't acting like it”. Christina Norris Luke deeply loved his sister, Christina Norris, the two would go the gym together every weekend and they never went to a party separated. Nevertheless, he does not talk about her very often. |-| Romantic relations= Charles ]] Luke and Charles met at some point prior to 2011. When they first met, Norris fell immediately in love, though Charles merely treated him cordially. During their second encounter, Norris kept trying to talk to Charles, which he told him was “touching, but annoying”, though he seemed to agree with most of Luke's statements. The two began bonding when they encountered each other again in the hallway, when he comforted him about Valiera Nelson switching schools. Charles may have used the relationship as an attempt to “move on” from Nelson though this is unproven. They conversed on YouTube and Instagram almost every day. The two kissed on the first day of school and did pretty much everything together. Despite hanging out continuously in the first two months of the year, Charles' feelings for Luke were confused because of his continuing grief over Valiera's alienation and Luke's discomfort with discussing it. Luke, on the other hand, also became jealous of Charles' friendship with Rose Johannson, convinced they had feelings for each-other, and in a moment of weakness and insecurity, ditched him in October. Luke was unimpressed with his attitude and had grown angry at him. Charles found this very confusing and tried to talk to him, to no avail. After that, their relationship simply “fell apart”. However, by December, any negative feelings on Luke's part seemed to have vanished, as they talked on occasion and he finally spoke to him on Instagram again and asked about Valiera Nelson and whether it was still his ambition to compete in an English competition when chances such as those arose. In 2016, Charles was also extremely grateful to Luke for helping him make his peace with Valiera. Even with Valiera, Charles spent a lot of time thinking about him. |-| Friends= Posse Luke Norris appeared to have six or seven constant companions in school, two of which were confirmed to be female, one of which was Jake Morello. While all but Jake are unidentified, they apparently spent a lot of time together. Though Luke often made it clear that she considered them rather clingy — a legitimate claim — he showed genuine concern for them. They were eventually joined by the members of Charles' posse, with Luke remaining leader, adding Charles himself, Jamie Thompson, Ewan Skeeter, and Tyler. Steven Thompson Luke Norris seemed to have a good rapport with Steven Thompson, the leader of the Armies of Organa, since he put a good word in for him after the attack on Pleasant Grove. Still, he was not entirely loyal to him, there is evidence the two had little contact, as Luke is only waveringly loyal to Steven and the Armies of Organa as a whole. Summer Petersen , an enemy.]] Summer Petersen was the second-in-command of the Decamahead. Norris apparently met her once, since he called her "adorable" once, though a lot of people found Summer to be a cute girl. Carl Alex Carl Alex was a friend of Luke Norris. How long they have known each other is a mystery. |-| Enemies= Luke Norris had several enemies on the Girl-Team, though not all of them served the organization. Emily Watson ]] Emily Watson was the leader of the Girl-Team who seemed to have had dealings with Luke in the past, as they fought in 2006, with Luke leaving a notable scratch on her hilt to show for it. Six years later, Emily Watson still found him to be an intimidating person. Helen McKeen ]] Helen McKeen also feared him for his encounter with Emily. Helen insisted that they should avoid Luke at all costs, but Emily ignored her. It is possible that her opinion of him lightened when she defected. Will Ostler ]] Luke and Will Ostler did not like each other at all. Ostler resented Norris in spite of barely knowing him, mistakenly believing Charles was conspiring against Valiera Nelson and Norris was in on the plot. After he gave Valiera pity she did not deserve, Luke called him on it and told him "this is how karma works". Blaise Parton ]] Luke saw Blaise Parton as a "ball of grime" and a severe threat to the well-being of both Charles and Valiera Nelson and despised him for the threat he posed to both of them. Somehow, he learned of Blaise's expulsion, and he was delighted to report this to Charles, as he clearly was happy to see the last of the bully. Lauren Nelson ]] Luke had likely never interacted with Lauren, but it is clear that he knew of her mixed relationship with her own family and how she had abused Valiera for being different, in temperament, from the rest of her family, inducing the young woman's worst personality traits, specifically referring to her being raised to easily mistake a friend for a master manipulator. Due to this, Luke despised her, as he wanted Valiera to stop feeling threatened by Charles, and seemed pleased when Valiera moved in with Miranda and Will, as he told Charles that the loss of her one-of-a-kind daughter was her reward. Months later, Luke showed clear resentment when referring to Laura for neglecting and tormenting her daughter just because she was special. Leah Luke had never interacted with Leah, but it is clear that he knew of her mixed relationship with her own family and how she had mistreated and emotionally abused Charles for being different, in temperament, from the rest of his family, inducing the young man's worst personality traits, specifically referring to his being raised to easily mistake someone loving him for someone wanting something out of him and acknowledging Charles for learning from his mistakes regarding Valiera Nelson and dropping this misled belief. Due to this, Luke despised her, as he wanted Charles to stop pushing people away, and refused to meet her in person. Luke seemed pleased at the prospect of Charles moving away, as he compared her to Lauren Nelson and claimed that much like Lauren, the loss of Leah's one-of-a-kind son would be her long-predicted reward. Leah clearly did not think highly of Luke Norris, considering him to be very self-centered and insecure, though in all fairness she doesn't seem to like anyone outside of her "comfort zone". |-| Others= Valiera Nelson , his boyfriend's crush whom he eventually dumped him for.]] Valiera Nelson was a girl Luke met in first grade. The two children quickly established a cordial relationship, but when the following year began, and over the next nine, the two had no contact whatsoever. He was reunited with her through Instagram as he had no idea that she went to Tower Placement School or that she knew his boyfriend, Charles, who, ironically, had a crush on her. Luke deeply admired his old friend and may have even been fond, Valiera, who followed Luke's account, accepted the emotional support he provided her with over the summer, the two were clearly friendly. Still, he was outraged when she threatened to “fuck Charles up”. Luke eventually got over it. When he was hospitalized, he fretted because he wanted to discharge by the sixteenth of August because he want to wish who he had come to consider one of his best friends a happy birthday by then. It is quite clear that he wished Nelson would forgive Charles so the three of them could be friends. Unfortunately, Nelson blocked him in September, even though he had never done her any wrong, as she was confused if he was Charles and Charles' account belonged to him, or vice versa. However, he still pitied her relationship with her family immensely and was clearly pleased that she had moved in with two people she loved, clearly wishing Charles could do the same. Miranda Patrick ]] Luke had little contact with Miranda Patrick, Valiera's Lesbian girlfriend, but he still thought she and Valiera were perfect for each other. When he followed her on Instagram, she initially ignored him (though in all fairness, she rarely went online at all), but when she learned who he was, she immediately followed him and allowed him to see her posts. Rose Johannson , whom he envied and later appreciated.]] Luke had likely had minimal interaction with Rose Johannson, a close friend of Carl Alex, but it is clear that they got along until he learned of her close relationship with Charles. Initially, he despised her, as he did not trust Charles' closeness and friendship with Rose, generally suspicious that Charles had feelings for her as well. This was one of the reasons that Luke and Charles fell apart. However, in February, Luke realized how horribly he had misjudged the situation and believed that Charles' best traits were finally being brought out, as he wanted Charles to stop succumbing to his parents' perceived tyranny. He showed clear appreciation for Rose liking Charles and being the first close friend of Valiera Nelson to realize he was special. Ray Eliott , a former friend.]] Luke got along with fellow student Ray Eliott since junior high, as they apparently stood up to and possibly harmed several people they disliked. However, their friendship fell apart when Luke saw Ray being mean to Charles, resulting in him breaking off contact. |-| Notes and references= Norris, Luke Arcturus